bobesponjaespanafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arenita Ardilla
|name = Arenita Mejillas |image = |color1 = |genero = Femenino |especie = Ardilla |color del personaje = Marrón y Avellana |Fecha de Nacimiento = 17 de Noviembre de 1987 |ocupacion = Científica |intereses = Practicar Karate |ingles = Carolyn Lawrence |español1 = Mercedes Prato,Anabella Silva,Yaraivi Alcedo,Lidia Abautt y Lileana Chacón}} Arenita Mejillas''' (Sandy Cheeks en inglés) en un personaje de la serie Bob Esponja transmitida y creada por los estudios de Nickelodeon. Su nombre real es Sandra,aunque es llamada Sandy por sus amigos (traducido al español como Arenita) es una ardilla originaria de Texas y está orgullosa de serlo, siendo objeto de burlas por su condición de animal terrestre bajo el agua. Es la mejor amiga de Patricio y Bob Esponja. Por ser un animal terrestre, debe usar un traje y un casco especial para respirar y vivir bajo el agua. Su traje es similar al de un astronauta. Ella tiene una casa hecha de un plástico resistente a la presión del agua con la forma de un iglú transparente llena de aire en la cual que no entra el agua y dentro de ella hay un ecosistema lleno de plantas y árboles, creando el hábitat normal de una ardilla, enla pelicula verdad o cuadrado se demuestra que bob esponja y arenita estan casados (pues ya que en la pelicula era una obra de teatro se convierte en realidad cuando el padre dice no sabia que era una obra). En inglés su voz la da Caloryn Lawrence, mientras que en España, Montse Herranz se encarga de doblar a Arenita. En Latinoamérica es doblada por Mercedes Prato durante la primera temporada, su segunda dobladora fue Anabella Silva desde la 2º temporada hasta la cuarta cuando fue reemplazada por Evelyn Pajares durante la 5º temporada y desde la 6º temporada es doblada nuevamente por Anabella Silva. Su papel en Fondo de Bikini Arenita es una ardilla con un gran talento atlético y es experta en Karate. Es amigable y le gusta enseñarles cosas a los demás. En un capítulo le enseñó a Bob Esponja sobre la Navidad y este s e encargó de difundir la festividad por todo Fondo de Bikini. Además es científi ca y tiene un cohete utilizado sólo una vez para viajar a la Luna y llevar sus investigaciones científicas. Ella es tan amiga de Bob como lo es de Patricio (aun así se pelea mucho con Patricio). Es leal y sabe bien como explicarle cosas a Bob Esponja, pero a veces es difícil. Es el personaje más fuerte de Fondo de Bikini a pesar de ser mujer, lo cual, es una polémica para algunos fanáticos de Bob Esponja ya que a pesar de que su cuerpo no tiene la musculatura de los personajes que se ejercita en la playa como Larry. Ella es la más fuerte. Ella siempre tiene grandes aventuras con Bob y siempre aprenden algo nuevo además de divertirse. También es fanática de los deportes extremos; por ejemplo en el episodio llamado Hibernación en el cual hacen de todo lo que le gusta a Arenita antes de dormir. Hacen deportes extremos como el "Jack extremo" (En el cual tiran una bola de boliche por un tubo y corren al otro extremo a recoger los Jacks antes que caiga la bola sobre sus cabezas). Buscan "Una paja en las agujas" (Cuando normalmente buscarían la aguja en el pajar) entre otros. La otra incontrolable adicción de Arenita (aún mas, si cabe que los deportes) es la ciencia, s iendo Arenita una brillante científica responsable de entre otras cosas de fusionar a Bob Esponja y Calamardo con un teleportador de su invención (homenaje claro a la película "La mosca") y separarlos luego con un rayo separador molecular. Mas adelante se describen sus inventos. Ella trabaja para la Compañia Arbol formada por tres monos que le ofrecieron vivir en fondo de bikini. Ademas de ser inteligente y atletica tiene una bonita boz y sabe tocar la guitarra. Mascotas Así como se demuestra en el episodio "Gusanito", Arenita tiene como mascotas a: Gusanito, Grillo, Serpentina y Pajarito a los cuales quiere mucho y al tener que irse de vacaciones pone al cuidado de Bob esponja pantalones cuadrados. Invenciones * Teletransportador: Permite que cualquier cosa, viva o no viva se transporte de un lugar a otro. * El rayo separador molécular: Separa las moléculas de los cuerpos fundidos. * Comunicador de nueces: Permite hablarle a una nuez. * Máquina de capuchino: Hace de cualquier nuez un capuchino. * Cascanueces: Un robot construido para romper nueces. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo, sino que puede pelar plátanos. * Cohete: Un cohete construido para viajar a la luna. * Submarino: El submarino de Arenita se encoje a un tamaño microscópico. Detalles * Casa: Es un cristal grande debajo del agua. * Metas: Convertirse en una cientifica famosa. * Matrimonio En el Nuevo episodio de Bob Esponja Atrapados en el Congelador se revela que esta casada con Bob Esponja. episodio, ella se va Bob Esponja y Patricio para cuidar de sus mascotas mientras está de vacaciones. Una oruga llamada gusanos se transforma en una mariposa de noche a la mañana, y Bob Esponja y Patrick creo que es un monstruo que ha comido gusanos. Cuando se escapa de la cúpula, surge el pánico. Apariciones # "Tea at the Treedome" ]] # "Ripped Pants" # "Sandy's Rocket" # "Nature Pants" # "Culture Shock" # "MuscleBob BuffPants" # "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (cameo) # "Scaredy Pants" # "Karate Choppers" # "Sleepy Time" # "Suds" # "Valentine's Day" # "Texas" # "Fools in April" (cameo) # "Bubble Buddy" (voice only) # "Wormy" # "Pre-Hibernation Week" # "Christmas Who?" # "Survival of the Idiots" # "Squirrel Jokes" # "Pressure" # "The Smoking Peanut" # "Band Geeks" # "Procrastination" (scene removed in later airings due to sexually suggestive content; see episode article) # "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (cameo) # "No Weenies Allowed" # "Party Pooper Pants" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" # "The Great Snail Race" (cameo) # "I Had an Accident" # "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" (cameo) # "Pranks a Lot" # "Funny Pants" # "Dunces and Dragons" (As "The Dark Knight") # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" # "Patrick SmartPants" # "SquidBob TentaclePants" # "Chimps Ahoy" # "Karate Island" # "Wishing You Well" # "Wigstruck" # "Squidtastic Voyage" # "Best Day Ever" # "The Gift of Gum" # "Waiting" # "Spy Buddies" # "To Love a Patty" # "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" # "A Flea in Her Dome" # "Atlantis SquarePantis" # "Blackened Sponge" # "To Save a Squirrel" # "Pest of the West" # "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" # "Stanley S. SquarePants" # "Gone" # "No Nose Knows" # "The Patty Caper" # "The Krabby Kronicle" # "SpongeBob vs. The Big One" # "Ditchin' # "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" # "Overbooked" # "Single Cell Anniversary" # "Truth or Square" # "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy" # "Tentacle Vision" # "Rodeo Daze" # "The Flowers is Always Pretty" # "Wishes Came True With a SquarePant" # "Sandy Breaks Her Leg" # "The Secret Icing Formula" (cameo) # "SpongeBob's Magical Mess Up" # "Squidward's Dancing Trouble" # "Baby History Matchmaker" Fraces Celebres *"Estoy más caliente que una salchicha ahumada nogal americano!" *"No tienes otro lugar donde decir estupideces?" *"Su casi tan fea como la sopa hecha en casa!" *"La estupidez no es un virus, pero me estan propagando como uno". *"¡Dispara! Parece un trabalenguas golpeó este lugar!" *"Aaaii Yaaah!" *"No te atrevas a tomar el nombre de Texas en vano!" *"Eso no fue gracioso me diste un susto de muerte." *¡Esto es el colmo Pantalones Cuadrados, haremos algo que sea tan divertido que no tendras otra opcion que salir!. *"Eres carne picada!" *"Me caes bien, Bob Esponja. Podríamos ser más estricto que la corteza de un árbol!" *"Tu nada más que pura maldad ... como tiras cómicas de periódicos. *"Me gustó que [ Patrick ] mejor cuando en la cabeza una lapa! " *"Siempre se pliega su ropa antes de ejecutar a su alrededor ... en el NUDE! Algo terrible debe de que le pasó!" *"En Texas, domando los toros, y tomaban lombrices. Por lo que a mí respecta, em haciendo juntos sólo guarda la cuerda." *"YEEEEE-HAW !!!!!" *Bob Esponja! ¿Dónde estás?!? *¡Dame eso, a mi no me llaman cachetes por gusto!. Véase también * Fondo de Bikini * Bob Esponja * Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados Enlaces externos * http://www.spongebobsquarepants.com * http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/spongebob/main.jhtml * http://www.mundonick.com {{Navbox Personaje Media:Example.ogg]]